A Dovah Family
by Orange Juice Pod
Summary: After many years of adventuring, the Dragonborn finally gets to settle down with his family. What exactly does that mean for Skyrim's hero?
1. The Dragonborn born

AN: This story stemmed from the thought of a what if I had. What if the Dragonborn was able to live a normal life after all his (or her) adventuring? I always thought that my Dragonborn at least wouldn't be the most ideal father but would do his best to try. Anyways, let's get started on this story.

* * *

"A...father?" The Dragonborn had asked with a hand scratching the back of his head.

"Yes of course, you do know what we did that night in the Eldergleam? You were very much awake then, you were so neverous about my fangs accidentally-" The towering Redguard cleared his throat preventing her from finishing that sentence.

"I'm very much aware of that. It's just, I'm not fit to be a father Serana." His statement caused the vampire to raise a brow, he could tell that sentence had put her off very much.

"Not fit to be a father? By the Nine, you're the Dragonborn! You have so much to teach our child, you can protect us, and so much for them. So saying that is load of skeever shit." Hearing Serana swear cut deep, it was very rare when she used obscenities and when she did, she knew when to use it.

"What if...what if I can't be there? What if another threat arises? Or if I die one day?"

"That's why you make the most of what little time you have. And if that is the case, I'm perfectly fine with raising our little thrall on my own." She gave a sly chuckle after that, but the Dragonborn didn't find the same humor in her remark.

"And that's another thing, if you're a vampire, what does this mean for our...child?" Being a member of the devoted Dawnguard this was something that immediately crossed his mind. Asides from the thought of him being a father in general. In his mind he thought of the child coming out a deformed demon child.

"I've seen vampire offspring, they're just like normal children but vampires. Sometimes a child could come out human, thought it's usually very rare to happen. There's a good chance our child may come out a vampire, but he shouldn't have to worry about the sun since he's part human."

"I'm hoping they doesn't end up like me. Or too much like you, they're already a vampire for Meridia's sake." She laughed in response at his quiet rant, it was strange how such a strong and usually stoic man could be so unintentionally cute. After a small period of silence, he opened his mouth to speak. "Serana...I'll be there to care for our child."

A faint smile formed on her lips, she was genuinely happy. Before the two had met it was rather rare for her to be, but as time progress smiles were becoming more and more of a common sight. Her smile was almost intoxicating to him, it sent pure ecstasy coursing through his veins. He could only imagine the smile on her face when she finally decides to marry him. But they'll cross that road when they get there, first was the child.

* * *

Age: 10

"Umm...sir." A boy no older than nine ten hesitantly muttered.

The large silhouette sitting in the darkness of the room slowly arose. The shadow figure was large, the height of a monster in his scariest of nightmares. Except this time the nightmare was happening in real time, the shadow stood still and hadn't faced him.

"Boy..." It came out as a lowly growl. "Your mother, she assigned me with the task of bonding with you."

With the simple snap of his fingers the fireplace went a ablaze. The scarred armor made of dragon bone illuminated in the room, the dragon scale helmet had large horns that could gore someone like a bull. As the hulking beast turned, the boy couldn't help but shake in his boots.

"Come, you will accompany me to Jorrvaskr since you are now of age. From this point forward, you will become a man. Are we clear?" Each word felt like a strong punch to the gut, his cold and booming voice could've made simple compliments sound threatening. Unknowingly the young boy had spaced out and completely forgot that his Titan of a father was standing before him. "Are. We. Clear?" Each word was said slowly so that they sunk in deep.

"Y-yes sir!" He quickly responded.

The figure slowly walked over towards him, his dragon bone boots practically shook the whole house. Then the unexpected happened, the feeling of warm leather found it's way on his scalp. His hair began to move along with it, the boy's eyes widened when he realized that his father was rubbing his head. It was awkward, this Must be what it's like when he shows emotion. To be honest he perfered the menacing man covered in dead dragons.

"Get ready, we leave in five." His father had stated as he made his way upstairs.

When the boy was ready, he joined his father outside the house. The house once was a small home that was occasionally used by his father. But when his mother was pregnant with him, his father worked day and night adding new additions to the home.

"We best be off now, I want us to get in there before it gets rowdy."

The walk to Jorrvaskr was quiet, his father didn't have much to say nor did he. He learnt to keep his questions to himself a long time ago, it was safe to say that the boy was afraid of his father. When they arrived at Jorrvaskr, they were met with the warm greetings of the Companions. The men and Ria pulled the Dragonborn away from his son, leaving Aela and the boy to themselves.

"Aren't you going to give your aunt a hug?" Aela had pulled the boy into a tight embrace, so tight that he was gasping for air within a few seconds.

"Auntie Aela...please let me down."

The boy was dropped on the ground and made a loud thud. He rubbed his backside and shot an angry glare at his aunt.

"So how have you been kiddo?" She asked.

"Fine I suppose, mother wanted me and father to bond today. But this is nothing she had in mind."

"Of course, your mother hates good times." How could he have forgotten? Aela and Serana both had it out for each other. Aela once held a special place in his father's heart. But due to something his father wouldn't speak of they split.

"Does father love me?" He asked no louder than a whisper.

"Yes he does, just in his own little way." He felt a little at ease with what was said, but then frown formed.

"He doesn't even know my first name."

"Marius...you know that's not true."

"I don't think he even likes me, all he does is orders me around like I'm some soldier." Marius took a seat in a chair, he pulled his knees up to his chest. "He's more like a monster than a dad, he scares the crap out of me."

Aela nodded and cupped her chin, she stayed quiet for a few moments and leaned forward into his ear.

"Stay here sweetheart, I'll be back soon." She then walked towards the stairs and into the lower levels of Jorrvaskr.

He sat there for what felt like hours, which it was. The bright afternoon sun had receded over the horizon casting orange-purplish glow a setting sun makes. Soon the sun fully set and the bright white moon took it's place in the sky. Marius still sat in his chair, though he was getting rather impatient from waiting he still did as he were told.

"Boy...over here." His father called out to him.

Marius ran over to his father and followed him outside of Jorrvaskr. The giant took a seat at the top of the steps leading towards the companions hideout.

"Sit with me child." His cold voice ordered.

Marius hesitantly took a seat by his giant father.

"No...on...on my lap child." He pat his dragon bone covered lap, the boy straddled the man's upper leg as ordered.

The two looked at the full moon, quiet as the night itself, the closest they'd ever been since the Dragonborn returned.

"You...you are my son, the most important thing I have in all of Tamriel." Marius' eyes widened at what he said.

"Really father?"

He nodded in response.

"My child, the reason I treat you the way I do, is because I want you to be strong. Stronger than me when you get older."

"But that's impossible! Everyone says you're the strongest in all of Nirn. I'm no Dragonborn as far as I know."

The Dragonborn chuckled, he'd only seen his father laugh a few times. One of those times being when he accidently shot an arrow through a window and had accidentally destroyed one of Serana's prized paintings.

"You are no Dragonborn? When you were born, you came into this world with not a whimper. But a mighty roar, fiercer than any dragon or myself, you're a Dragonborn through and through. One day, I will teach you how to shout."

His eyes lit up like two bright fireballs.

"When can we start?!" His tone was covered in excitement.

"Hold your horses, we still have swordplay, hunting, horseback riding, magic, and even fishing to go over before I teach you shouting."

"Why would I learn how to fish? Can't I just shout into the water?"

"Clever thinking...but that would not suffice. Fishing is actually supposed to teach you something else."

The boy let out a deep sigh, then looked back up at his father.

"So do I actually have to fish?"

"Of course child, there's plenty of life lessons to learn from the end of a fishing rod. Unless you want to go spear fishing, which is a life lesson in and of itself."

"Did you ever take mother fishing?" The child asked.

He cupped his chin and went into deep thought.

"Me and your mother did a whole lot of things. I can recall a time where me and her went fishing in far north Winterhold"

Marius raised a brow, going over the last part of that sentence over and over.

"But...there are little to no fish in there. How could you fish there?"

"I was really lucky, that's how I got your mother to marry me. I was drunk as all oblivion when I proposed and so was she. Before she wouldn't step within eyesight of a temple. But a mammoth's worth of alto had her say other wise."

"So you got mama drunk so she'd say yes?"

The Dragonborn's eyes widened in surprise.

"No no no! I planned on proposing the next day, but your mother coerced me into drinking. And I ended up doing so prematurely."

"Speaking of mother, that weird man said that you and her killed gran-"

"There's my two favorite boys." A disembodied voice came from seemingly nowhere. Suddenly, a swarm of bats flew around in a circle until a shadowy mist formed a figure.

"Mama!" Marius hopped off the Dragonborn's lap and quickly attached himself to Serana's leg.

"I believe I told you to take him to a place you could bond. Not introduce him to the local house of ill repute." He smiled at his spouse's greeting, which he was all too accustomed to.

"Well, I'm happy to see you too my love. I assume your vacation was enjoyable."

"Of course, because crushing the small pockets of remaining Volkihar is how I'd love to spend a vacation. Maybe you should bring us along, a vampire hunting family vacation. How does that sound Marius?"

"Yeah! I wanna hunt vampires!"

Serana scoffed at the mere thought of them joining her. The chaos that would ensue if one for them was just one of them accompanied her. The pure destruction that would follow if they both followed. She cringed at the thought.

"Both of you, back home now!"


	2. (In)appropriate uses of the muffle spell

AN: In this chap things get a little risqué, don't worry there's no explicit content just references to such.

* * *

Age: 12

It was a normal morning in the Dovah household.

Dovahkiin polished his many weapons.

Serana read a book by the fireplace.

Marius was eating breakfast at the table, however something troubled the boy. And Serana took note of that from the very moment she saw the boy, he was unusually quiet. He often talked about the outlandish dreams he had the night prior. Her husband didn't take notice, which was to be expected since he was a lumbering oaf. The man lived to fight, eat, fuck, and sleep. If the thick dreadlocks, dark skin, and slightly pointed ears didn't give away his Redguard and Breton mixed heritage. She would've thought he was a red-blooded Nord.

"Sweetie." Serana called out to her son from the living room. "You're awfully quite son what's wrong?"

The Dovahkiin walked over towards the table, plucking a sweet roll out of a small bowl. He pat his son on the head before taking a seat once again to polish Dawnbreaker.

"I don't know if I should say." The boy muttered, not bothering to look at either of them.

"No matter what you say we won't get mad, unless you killed someone...and left witnesses." Dovahkiin shot Serana a glare from the kitchen table, Marius finally spoke up after a long silence.

"I heard you both last night, you're too loud."

Dovahkiin nearly choked on the sweet roll he ate. Serana's book had fallen out of her hands and into the fireplace. The light Dawnbreaker casted, dimmed slightly and Merida herself let out a cough. Dovahkiin cleared his throat, he quickly thought of an excuse for he and Serana's...late night activities.

"Well you see..." His voice trailed off, Dovahkiin knew that his son was smart just like his mother. Therefore excuses that worked on him when he was young, wouldn't work on the boy who knew too much at his age. "Me and your mother...we love each other very much."

Serana erupted into a sudden coughing fit.

"Father, I know what sex is."

"What?" Was all Dovahkiin was able to say, as many thoughts ran through his mind. Serana cleared her throat and asked.

"Who taught you?"

"Aunt Aela was telling me about how Papa and her used to date. She told me about the time you and her went to that one tomb and you gave her a-"

"Okay!" Dovahkiin interrupted.

"No continue, I'd like to hear the rest of that tale." Serana sharpened an Elven dagger.

"Son, we'll talk about this later on, right now me and your mother need to talk. Run along and play with your friends."

"But I don't have friends."

"Go outside!" Dovahkiin roared, causing the boy to hop up from his seat to rush outside.

Serana and Dovahkiin sat in silence for a few moments. They were unable to speak, both were lost for words at what their son just told them.

"So...should we stop?" Dovahkiin asked, scratching the back of his head like usual.

"You and I both no that's impossible. We're not aging anytime soon so why stop?" She asked.

"You have a point, but Marius can hear us from down there."

"Can you try muffle?" Serana suggested, that caused him to cup his chin and enter a deep thought. Would that actually work? He knew that he could silence sounds of his movement, but would the sounds of lovemaking work as well? It was certainly something he wanted to try.

"I would like to test that out, should we be more...slow for lack of better words?" He asked.

"I'm not made of glass love, I can ta-"

"Not for your sake, in case the spell doesn't work." Dovahkiin interrupted her from the table.

Serana couldn't help but feel embarrassed, her face was flushed a deep red. She got up from her rocking chair and strode over towards him with her hands on her hips.

"Whatever, but if he hears us again it's your fault!" With each word a finger jabbed at his chest.

"How is it solely my fault? It takes two of us to do the skin tango after all." The man let out a small chuckle, which only worsened the situation.

"You're so annoying! How was I ever convinced to marry you?" She asked herself out loud as she descended onto the man's lap.

"I don't even know myself, but what I do know is that you have a libido the size of Hammerfell." That joke earned a glare that pierced his very soul, though he was a man with the strength of a near god. Yet his wife could turn him into a speechless pansy.

"I'm sorry that I'm normal, and not some berserking madman with a dragon soul. Who can go without sex for years, honestly, someone with your sexual expertise shouldn't ne abstinent." Serana concluded her rant on the man, she returned to her seat and drew another book from the shelf. "One day your entire package will fall off."

The Dovahkiin raised a brow.

"Really?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"Yes, if you go to long without release you'll get snowberries and it'll fall off." Her sarcasm went in noticed by him and he continued to press.

"All of it?"

"The pillar and the stones."

"Then I shall bed you tonight!" The Dragonborn declared with pride, as if a lion were in his breast.

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

When the two came downstairs the next morning, they didn't find Marius in his spot at the table. He was usually up long before them and eating, that's when the worst came to mind. He was bed-ridden sick and green as a frog, the two bursted into Marius' room to find him curled up on his blanket. Serana let out a sigh of relief and left the room quietly shutting the door. However, Marius was wide awake and wide eyed. He heard every single second of their "activities" the night prior. Maybe he'll just sleep in today, he probably could never see his parents the same again.

Serana was sat on the lap of her spouse, both had taken a celebratory ale. Score one for good parenting.

"Looks like it worked after all, perhaps we can go again later?" She asked, looking up at him with her signature sultry expression.

"Perhaps, though I don't want to risk anything." His statement caused her to raise a brow.

"What do you mean by risk anything?"

"Well...last night, you seemed to be more interested in a more rough form of love. I was afraid that I'd drive you through the ceiling during our...session."

Serana once again felt embarrassed, luckily the alcohol helped hide the embarrassment she felt. A smirk then sprawled across her face as she nuzzled her head into his warm chest.

"Twenty coins says he heard us." Serana proposed one of her wagers.

"No way, I casted muffle."

"Muffle only silences your feet."

"Serana, that's not true. Athis told me that muffle can silence all noise." Dovahkiin explained with a prideful tone.

"Athis is some lughead who spends his time drinking and getting his ass kicked. He's not a reliable source of information, love."

"Athis is just a guy who knows how to party, and besides, Dark Elves know about magic."

"But not Athis, he can't even spell magic." Serana crossed her arms, and stated with a tone dripping in sass.

"I don't like your attitude." He narrowed his eyes at Serana casting a cold glare.

"Then do something about it." She had leaned into his ear to whisper.

"Do you wanna try that thing? Y'know, where we pretend to be different people?" Dovahkiin asked, and Serana nodded.

"Maybe you can be my big strong prince, who sweeps a peasant girl off her feet. Takes her back to his castle so that he can groom her into the perfect bride then-"

"This sounds like one of your books." He interrupted.

"I always wanted to kiss a prince." She leaned forward to give the man a kiss on his lips. "And I've found mine."

"I have my moments." Serana got off his lap pulling him up by his hand.

"C'mon you big oaf, it's still early, I want you to help me burn some daylight." He smiled as he accompanied her upstairs, by the time they were done, they'd be a hot sticky mess.

* * *

 _ **A few days later**_

Dovahkiin had decided to take his son on a fishing trip. It was time he taught the youngster a very important lesson, patience. It was quiet, and very boring. Just how he anticipated, but what he didn't anticipate was how his son wasn't impatient enough. He expected him to moan and complain but he didn't. Though he was proud, this lesson would be all for naught. He noticed that something was on Marius' mind, the boy was deep in thought since they left. Silence had been between them until the youngster spoke.

"Hey Pa?" He muttered.

"What is it my son?"

"What's a Dovahdong?"

* * *

AN: I'd like to thank everyone for the follows and favorites. It sure does mean a lot, and I'd like to thank everyone who'll continue to support me. Also if anyone would like to see a chapter devoted to the "activities" be sure to let me now. I've only written smut twice but I'll give it a go. Lastly, I'd just like to mention that I did foreshadow some things in this chapter. So if anyone caught it, ten points to you.


	3. Fairly Warm Bodies (explicit)

AN: Well here's the lemon that occurs after the second chapter. This is probably my third time writing a lemon, so please take that into consideration. I really do hope this is good.

* * *

The door slammed shut from Serana pushing him into the door. She usually took lead during the beginning of intercourse, since her husband had his sexual awakening when they first met. She had to prep him first, press the right buttons, kiss the right places, whisper sweet nothings into his ear. But when he'd start to assert his dominance she'd feel it, his body would tense up and he'd go silent. However, she was too busy kissing on the taller man's neck to notice his grip tighten around her wrist. She yelped as she was spun around and pressed into the door, trembling in anticipation as she looked into his eyes.

"So...should I cast muffle?" And with that question, all the sexual excitement died.

"Shut up and ravage my body you fool." She ordered him sharply and he obliged without another word.

He smiled as his lips descended onto her neck, trailing kisses from her collarbone to the lobe of her ear. She let out a soft moan letting him know that he's allowed to continue. The Dragonborn's hands let her wrist loose and found themselves on the side of her face lifting it so that he could plant a kiss on her warm and willing lips. The hum she let out sent electricity through his veins, this caused a certain muscle of his to harden in his trousers. She deepened the kiss as she felt him against her inner thigh, at that moment all she wanted was him in her right then and there. Serana dropped a hand to caress his bulge, causing her husband to jolt in surprise. His reaction excited her even more, she wanted him so badly. But he wanted to go through this step by step, she'd have to be patient for him to give her what she deserved. She pulled away to gather herself for a moment, he raised a brow feeling as if he did something wrong.

"Perhaps we can move onto something else. Pull down your trousers, your little friend is excited to see me." He did as he was told, unbuckling the belt and dropping his leather pants and undergarments. He revealed his rather large cock, her tongue strode across her lips. It looked delicious, the man's cock was an acquired taste she couldn't live without. If she knew he was running around Tamriel with a tool that big, she would've handled him long ago.

"Watch the teeth." He warned her, it was something she always did when they got to this part. Serana rolled her eyes, if she really wanted to turn him, she would've bitten a chunk into the man back in Dimhollow. He was more useful and liked him better as a human, and besides, there's already a vampire in the family.

"Yeah yeah, just shut up and let me suck you." Serana grasped the man's appendage with her hand. Her touch was cold as ice, yet it didn't matter much when she got down to it. Her hand glided up and down his shaft as she looked him in the eyes. The sultry look she gave him always caused the man to melt in her touch, even though it was cold. She the pace at which she jerked him began to decrease until if became unbearably slow, a smirk formed in her lips. "You don't look happy, should I stop teasing?"

"That'd be much appre-"

"No talking dear." She hushed him once again. That's when she started, a wet kiss was planted on the top of the man's length. Her ruby lips left a mark on his crown, she then began to kiss down his shaft until she was met with the man's jewels. She raised the cock so that she could take the man's sack into her mouth. He shuddered as the warmth and vibrations of her mouth sent tingling sensations through his body. Serana then dragged her tongue up his shaft leaving the underside glistening with her saliva. She tightened her grip around the base as she continued pressing her plump lips against his cock. Her tongue then prodded the man's urethra sending shocks through the man's nerves catching him off guard. Serana chuckled and pressed his wet cock against her cheek, she couldn't help but smile. Most men would've let loose before she could even take their balls into her mouth, though she was only with one or two other people before him, she knew her way around a cock. But this was a Titan of a man, and a Redguard-Dragonborn at that. She had grown accustomed to his freakish stamina, which she absolutely loved. His hand came down to her face and brushed her black locks from her face.

"May we continue?" He asked as his hand stroked up and down her creamy pale cheek.

"Of course, my love." She took the head into her mouth, running her tongue left and right along his head. She slowly went deeper, taking inch after inch into her warm and wet mouth. Soon, the his full cock was taken and poked the back of her throat. She began to glide her mouth alongside her husband's thick cock, he finally began to crack. The Dragonborn started to moan in pleasure rather loudly, this caused the woman to grow even more wet. Her off hand drifted to her groin and started to tease her clit, pinching and pulling at the soft pink nub. The pace that she went at had began to quicken slightly, lewd noises of her moving back and forth on his cock flooded his ears. He could even hear when he hit the back of her throat, he subconsciously planted his two hands on the back of her head forcing her down. She didn't mind him forcing her down, after all, this was her plan all along. To bring out the sex demon that was her husband, and he was coming out right about now.

"My love, may I release my seed into your mouth?" He asked as she still sucked him.

She withdrew from his cock and thought about it. "I've been wanting you to ram me so badly. Though I don't mind swallowing your seed, I'd much rather you plant a tree." His brow raised at that last part, he didn't get her play on words. She rolled her eyes and stood back up, her hands were brought up to her chest to undo the buttons of her black blouse. The shirt fell from her shoulders leaving the cloth covering her breast as the last piece of clothing. She slid the zipper to her pants down very slowly as if she was trying to test the man's patience. Her pants then fell to the floor, revealing her black lacy undergarments that masked her arousal. She stood on the tip of her toes and planted a kiss on his chin. The man's growing stubble tickled her skin, she loved it when he didn't shave. His arms locked around her waist and carried her towards the king's sized bed. He placed her down and trailed a string of kisses down from her neck, to her creamy white breast, he locked a nipple between two fingers and squeezed. Serana held back a moan, as the man took her other nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around her pink nipple, then his lips closed around the bud as he groped and caressed the other one. He moved the breast in a circular motion as he worked on the other breast, though he wanted to harass the woman's breast longer. He had a more pressing matter to address.

"By the divines, you're wetter than a skinny dipping Khajiit." She scoffed at her husband's dumb joke, he slid the undergarments down her long bare legs. He kissed in between her legs getting closer and closer to her spot. His stubble grazed Serana causing her to shudder as he moved closer and closer. His finger did a long stroke down the woman's second set of lips, just like the other pair of lips, they spoke to him. And we're begging for him to work his magic. Starting with prodding at her hold with one of his digits, it sunk into her slowly, he took note of how her insides felt around his finger. It was...cold, it was a surprise when they first made love. She was a vampire and lived with little to no body heat, she was considered dead by most standards. It wasn't unbearably cold...unless they were having a romp in the Pale. But he could work with it, all she needed was a little friction to start warming her up. A second finger slid in alongside the first, then his tongue flicked at her clit. As his fingers thrusted in, he performed a hooking motion, making contact with that special spot. She bit her lip in an attempt to stifle a moan, but as his fingering became more aggressive and his tongue licked at her, she squealed as she edged orgasm. When he heard this, all of his movements had ceased, he took a moment to check in with his wife.

"What happened? Did I-"

"For the love of Mara, fuck my aching cunt!" He was taken back by her sudden vulgarity, it surprised him how vulgar she could be at times. Not that he had a problem with it, quite the opposite actually. There was nothing he enjoyed more than Serana swearing like a drunken Nord. However, she only gotten this vulgar when she needed him badly, and now was one of those moments.

"I understand, let's do this."

His strong hands grabbed her hips and pulled her to his tip, her long slender legs wrapped around his waist. In one swift motion she pulled herself down his length, and a wave of bliss flooded her entire body. The large man slid out to the very edge of his tip and then slammed back in, she let out a loud cry in pleasure as his cock slammed deeper into her. That's when he starting thrusting into her, he moved not too fast nor slow enough to put her asleep, his hands slid up her waist to her breast. His thumbs started brushing over her nipples then went to rolling over them in circular motions. His thrusting soon turned into pounding, hiting her over harder and harder, even causing the headboard to collide with the wall. He felt Serana constrict around his length as if she were going to cum right then and there, but that was far from the truth. She sunk her nails into him then rake across his back, the feeling made him want to fuck her in half. The way she squirmed and squealed under him, completely submissive to the larger man made him feel empowered. Her hand came up to his chest and lightly pushed him, he withdrew himself so that she could do what she wanted. He knew what she wanted, the woman wanted to ride him. He sat down on the bed allowing Serana to straddle his lap, swallowing the man's whole length with one go. He tightly gripped her waist and lifted her up and down along his length. Her hands landed upon his shoulders as she moved in his lap. Her moans traveled directly into his ears, it was better than the music from any lute or bard.

The speed that she at which she came down onto his lap, each and every thing they did matched the tempo of their love making. From the breaths to the sounds of their skin connecting was in sync. Her lips once again found themselves at his neck, her teeth raking across the man's skin, it drew blood. She began licking at his neck, he could feel his tip bubbling inside her from the act. Serana was playing dirty and he would do the same, suddenly Serana found herself on the brink of cumming. A finger began prodding a certain somewhere that she told him was off limits due to...prior accidents. She mewled into the man's ear due to the finger prodding her anus, her hips rolled into his allowing the finger to sink deeper. The finger sunk to the knuckle, her throbbing pussy leaked juices into his lap, her walls continue to tighten. His thumb stroked at her clit attempting to bring her to orgasm, no matter how much the woman tried to resist she was unable to hold out long enough. That's when she gave into the pleasure and pressed her lips to his ear.

"Say it..." His words trailed off.

"A-Adavos...Adavos!" She moaned into his ear as she was brought to orgasm.

The woman was weak, she barely had enough energy to continue the riding. But he was strong enough to continue the rest. He flipped their position so that he was able to continue penetrating her. Serana's face was a bright red from the overwhelming pleasure she felt, her claws streaked down his chest. He even saw a tear stream down the side of her face, she was unable to deal with all this pleasure she felt. He was on the brink of cumming himself, and Serana knew that, she felt the man twitch inside her.

"Go ahead...cum in me. My love." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

A few long and deep thrust later, he finally let loose inside of his wife and let out a lot in her. He collapsed on top of her, knocking the wind of out his poor little wife. The two were covered in both sweat and cum, Serana fished a thick wad out with a finger, the man came like nothing she could imagine. But he was a Dragonborn, perhaps it runs in his blood. She would as but the man was too far gone into his sleep, perhaps she'd get a round two before she left.

* * *

AN: Hope you boys and girls enjoyed that, I felt better near the end and feel like I know how to write lemons a bit better. Just leave a review or something, you do you boo boo.


	4. Does Marius seem different?

AN: After a small hiatus I'm ready to jump back in.

* * *

Age: 13

The Dovahkiin sat in his rocking chair cupping his chin, something was bothering him. And the fact he wouldn't say what, annoyed Serana to no end. Occasionally he let out a "hmm" or "mhmmmm" as he thought pondered about. Serana just watched him with eyes that burned into him, but it wasn't like the man noticed.

"Does Marius seem...different to you?" The Dovahkiin blankly asked.

"Is that what you've been thinking about all morning?"

"Just answer the question woman." Serana muttered something under her breath before rearing back to slap the man. He managed to move at the last second avoiding he slap.

"He's thirteen so probably puberty, unless..."

Serana had begun pondering.

"Do you think he may be...hanging out with those Nord kids? I heard they do mind altering substances in the Cloud District."

Serana rolled her eyes, sometimes she wondered how he managed to court her.

"Anyways...what makes you think he's changing?"

"He's unnaturally quiet, I noticed he's been a bit more moody as well, along with him lashing out occasionally. I think he might be-"

"Maturing." She interrupted.

"What?"

"He's just growing up, all kids are moody when they're thirteen. Weren't you?" He took a moment to think that question over.

"When I was thirteen I was training in a military boarding school in High Rock. But I will admit, I was a little wank back then."

"My point exactly, he's just growing up. It's not like he's turning into a monster." She had a point, perhaps he was just being a little irrational, which he wouldn't openly admit.

"Where is Marius anyway?" She asked, only to receive a shrug.

"I dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Her tone had become increasingly more aggressive with each word.

"He just vanished."

Serana began to twitch and a prominent vain popped appeared on her forehead.

"So you're telling me...our son ran off? Could be fuck knows where. And all you've done is sit around?!"

"I thought he'd come back for lunch at least." It took every fiber in her being to not hop over the table and rip the man's throat out. "Speaking of lunch...what's on the menu de-"

Before he could finish his sentence she lunged forward wrapping her hands around his neck with a iron grip. She began to jerk him back in forth whilst she let out a string of swears that'd make Talos blush. Then the door had opened, the two were frozen still as their son walked through the door. Something about his appearance let Serana know something was very different about him. He was a few inches taller than the day prior, his curly black hair had grown out and was akin to a bush, the boy even had some muscle on him as well. And most of all was the color of his eyes, they were no longer the light shade of brown but a bright orange. Dovahkiin was right, she'd never be caught dead saying it out loud though.

"Hey...son. How're you." Dovahkiin definitely noticed something was up with him.

"Fine." The boy sat down at the table and began to eat a sweet roll.

"So...how was outside?" Unlike her husband, she hid her anxiety quite well.

"Fine, I was hanging out with my friends."

"Have we met these friends?" His father asked.

"No, but you guys will like them. Or at least mom will." Marius blankly stated, the two of them were unsure what the boy meant by that.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"They're kinda like you." Before Serana could pry further, several knocks were placed onto the door. "There they are."

Marius opened the door revealing three pasty pale kids wearing black leather with various spikey accessories. Dovahkiin loved the youth and all, but their fashion trends were something he loathed. He couldn't help but recoil when he saw these "kids" appear at his door. Another thing to note about their appearance, was the fact they looked like forty year old men that want to be fourteen year old kids.

"I take it your Marius' dad, can he come out and...play?" The "lead" pasty kid ended his sentence with a hiss of some sort. At first the guy's words didn't register until he snapped back into reality.

"Actually Marius has his studies to attend to." Serana interjected.

"Ma'am I don't think you realize but me and your son have important business. You may not be aware, but he's a vampire like us."

"I'm very aware of my son being a vampire, but what business does he have with you?" Serana asked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about ma'am, just vampire stuff."

"I beg to differ, I just met you three and now you want to run off with my vampire son. I think I have a right to worry."

After a long period of going back and forth, Dovahkiin had to diffuse the situation by sizing up the three vampires. They took that as a sign to leave, but not before giving some parting words.

"We'll be back for your son you bastards!"

Serana laughed at the kids, she didn't think much of them since she could break them all in half. She was cool up until one of them had to open their mouth.

"Stupid hag." Dovahkiin pulled Marius behind him in an attempt to protect him from the hellish rage Serana was about to unleash.

"Who...are you calling a **HAG**!" Dovahkiin and Marius held the woman back with everything they had. The woman was eventually burnt out, the kids laughed and stuck up their middle fingers to taunt them.

"You little son of a bitch!" He charged the group of "boys" with his fist clenched, right when he was within grabbing range a blinding light immobilizes him. He let out a string of obscure swears that would cause the Greybeards to scratch their heads. Dovahkiin fell to his knees covering his eyes, Marius and Serana ran to his aid but they were blinded by the same light as well.

"You're a fool to think you could attack us. We aren't your typical Neanderthal vampires, we don't burn in the light." One of the vampire children stated.

"As a matter of fact...we sparkle!" Dovahkiin looked up to see the shirtless kids shining brightly.

" **MY EYES! MY EYES!"** Dovahkiin exclaimed as thick black smoke rose from the visor of his helmet.

Marius got back up and disappeared into the house. Serana covered her eyes, in an attempt to protect herself from the flash. She growled as she got up from the ground, she brushed the dirt off her expensive looking dress.

"Someone needs to get their fucking kids! Because if these dirt stains don't come off by tonight, I'll rip these fucking sparkly pisswads again."

"Hah! I'd like to see you try-" The lead vampire "child" was cut off by a shining arrow piercing his throat. He gurgled as his body was set ablaze. Everyone turned to see Marius drawing another sunhallowed arrow into Auriel's bow. When he release it, the next arrow ripped through the other vampire's skull. That shot killed the beast instantly, the last vampire scurried off with his tail between his legs.

"Yeah you better run!" Dovahkiin taunted in the complete opposite direction. He hadn't noticed the fact he was still blind. He waved around in an attempt to feel for his son, his hands made their way to Serana's face. Since the boy shared his mother's soft cheeks, he was under the impression it was him. "I'm so proud of you Marius, you've killed your first vampire! This is a cause for celebration, bring out the mead, the festivities, and even the whores!" Dovahkiin found himself on the ground again when something collided into his groin.

Serana cracked her knuckles, and let out a deep sigh.

"Marius, there comes a time in every boy's life when he experiences...chan-"

"Mom, I've known I was a vampire for about two years now." Marius blankly stated.

"Well shit." Serana swore under her breath.

"Who turned off the fucking sun?" Dovahkiin asked from the ground.


	5. Marius vs The Elven Girl

AN: Let's keep this gravy train rolling, this story is being received well and I'm feeling good about it. So I'll keep pumping out chapters!

* * *

Age: 14

The first few days were odd, moving from the small and quiet hold that was Whiterun. Marius was now in the large city, and capital of Skyrim. Solitude was a big change for him, in Whiterun he could roam the city streets without having to make eye contact with anyone. However, in Solitude, everyone was rather talkative and tried to socialize with the boy. Marius wasn't one for socializing, he much preferred to keep to himself and practice. Due to his father's status, he was allowed access to practice on the large targets outside the castle dour. His father suggested he practice his archery, which was one of his few short comings. He was still a very impatient boy. Marius drew his longbow and a practice arrow, he readied an arrow and aimed for the center. He held his breath to steady his aim, then he released.

He hit the outermost circle, his mouth dropped to the stone floor.

"You've got to be kidding me." A snobbish voice spoke the words he had been thinking. He turned to see a Bosmer girl presumably around his age. "I've seen quadriplegic scalebacks with better aim than you!" Her chastising words cut deep into him like an Elven dagger.

"Sod off! If you're going to patronize me, I hope you can back it up!" The Bosmer girl simply smiled after that, she walked over and snatched his bow. She wanted to shame the boy with his own weapon. Within a few seconds of taking the bow, she fired and landed a shot outside the center.

"How's that Archer-Boy?" She laughed as Marius was on the brink of exploding from anger.

"You...you no good Elven-"

"No need to address me by such names. I was blessed with a beautiful name, Ellinara, though you'd be lucky to say it twice." He could tell she was good when it came to provoking people, now that Marius was older and going through certain phases. He was a lot more impulsive than the way he used to be.

"I wouldn't want to use your dumb name anyway. You tree-climbing heifer."

"Not all Bosmer climb trees, but I'd like to see a human try."

There was a small period of silence until the two unleashed a flurry of insults and swears at each other. Passing Imperial soldiers and guards pretended as if nothing happened or watched in amusement. This dispute went on for hours and hours until the sun began to set behind the Blue Palace. The two were out of breath from the screaming that occurred over the past few hours. He stared at her, glaring daggers that pierced her eyes. She did the same towards him, except with a clenched fist. It was obvious that he got through to her, the fact he wasn't so easily beaten was what made her angry.

"You no good-" He was unable to finish his sentence, the Bosmer girl tackled him and pressed the bow down on his neck.

"Yield!" She called out from on top of him.

"Never!" He attempted to force the bow off him, but the Bosmer was stronger than him.

"Just yield boy! I'll hurt you!" She forced down harder, but Marius was stubborn and continued to fight back.

He began to run out of breath, his vision ran blurry and he began to struggle less and less. Right before his conscious slipped, he felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, he pushed the girl off him and onto her back. He mounted her and held the girl's wrist down to the stone ground.

"So you're not a complete pushover, man ape." She still kept that same snarky attitude which burnt a fire deep inside his heart. Marius got off of the woman and grabbed his bow, Ellinara brushed the dust off her blouse and watched him. "I enjoyed our time together, I'll be back, same time tomorrow."

Marius looked up towards the sky, the sun had set and the moon had took it's place. He ignored her and walked home, the short walk home felt like a journey to Cyrodiil. When he arrived home, he quietly turned the lock slowly and surely, thankfully his mother taught him to pick locks. His father most likely forgot that he was outside, he did always have a short term memory. When he finally opened the door, he was met with the sight of his mother in her nightgown.

"You're up late. Get to bed, we'll talk tomorrow." She yawned and retreated back upstairs.

Marius sighed and did as he was told. Hopefully his mother would sleep in late or go out on another one of her "trips".

"I'll get her good tomorrow." He thought aloud as he ascended the stairs.

* * *

 _The next day_

Serana had went on a trip and the Dovahkiin was...somewhere. However Marius was not alone, Jordis, the house carl. Watched over the boy while his parents were gone. As Marius descended the stairs he noticed Jordis polishing his father's wares.

"Morning Jordis." Marius cheerfully greeted.

"Good morning, your parents left earlier." She confirmed his suspicion.

"Oh alright, thanks Jordis." He grabbed his bow at the front door and began to undo the lock.

"You're not going to eat?" She asked.

"I'll get something outside, rest yourself Jordis." He exited the manor and walked his way to the Castle Dour.

The day played out almost identically like the day prior, he spent several hours practicing archery. When his fingers went sore from pulling back on his bow, he went to hacking away at a training dummy with his dagger. When his arm had went sore, he practiced spellcasting, he wasn't old enough to learn destruction. So he practiced summoning familiars and bound weaponry, sadly he knew no necromancy.

"How typical, a man trying to do what my ancestors job." The all too familiar voice of Ellinara came from behind him.

"Oh! You're back." Marius spoke with a tone coated in malice, he continued casting familiars of different animals.

"You don't know destruction magic? Do you?" She asked in a condescending tone.

"No, my father says I'm too young."

"Alright, I'll teach you, as long as you do something for me later." She offered with a cocky smirk.

"Name your price knife ears." Marius stated with his hands fixed onto his hips.

"No gold, I'll teach you then you'll give me what I want. But we can't do it here, we'll get in trouble."

"What Wood Elf knows destruction magic?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I'm half Wood Elf, my mother was a High Elf. Thank you very much."

"So you're a tree climbing, long legged, knife ear?" He asked.

"Do you want me to teach you or not?"

"Alright calm down, let's be off."

* * *

 _Sometime later_

The young teens had traveled far from Solitude, they were coming close onto a cave. Though he had never been through this neck of the woods, he remembered the stories his father had told him. Many years ago, he had went on a quest for Jarl Elisif to prove himself as a Thane. Marius looked at Ellinara and she looked at him, they both knew what went on down in that cave. Skeletons and necromancers that performed rituals resided inside that cave, though Marius was capable of defending himself, he'd never faced an opponent who'd actually do him harm. He assumed that Ellinara had some sort of combat skill, since she did plan on teaching him destructive magic.

"Are you chicken?" She asked him, Marius scoffed and entered the cave.

Marius casted a light orb and drew his bow. Ellinara just strode past him and pulled a lever on the side of the wall. This caused several light orbs to appear further down the passage.

"It's cleared half-breed, the Dragonborn cleared it out years ago." Marius' eyes widened, what did she mean by half-breed.

"Why'd you call me that?" He asked.

"What? Half-breed? I smell the Breton in your blood. You look Yokudan, yet your scent is that of a Breton. So maybe you're a quarter-breed? Whatever! Follow me." She took off down the cave, he looked at her blankly for a moment until he snapped out of his trance.

Marius walked alongside Ellinara, he glanced at her every now and then. He tried to fight looking at her but something kept pulling him towards her. However she did the same, looking at him and then looking away. When he had caught her looking at him, he stopped breathing almost entirely. They quickly looked away and cleared their throats, Ellinara quickly stopped him in his tracks. Ellinara motioned to a passage on her right and led him down there. Eventually they arrived at the ruins, she lead him to the stone structure where the necromancy would take place. When he arrived at the top of the structure, he saw the swirling purple mass of magic that illuminated the cave. That's when Ellinara cleared her throat getting his attention, she looked at him but not in the eyes. He could tell that her cheeks were reddening but he wasn't to sure why.

"Alright, She-Elf. I'm ready to uphold my end, whatever it is to be." She slowly walked over and got close, they were about a foot away. That's when a mischievous smirk formed on her face.

"Alright little Dragonborn, you ready?" Marius responded with a simple nod, Ellinara leaned forward till the tip of their noses touched. "Okay, kiss me."

Her request didn't register with him immediately. Then his eyes widened and his mouth went agape, he stumbled back a bit and his mind went racing.

"Y-You...you aren't serious right?" Ellinara chuckled, her hand raised up to cup his cheek.

"You're incredibly naïve, you've never been kissed asides from your mother. Right?" He nodded feeling rather embarrassed. "As I expected, at least your cute...for a man."

"Yeah whatever, let's just get this over with." Marius relaxed his tensed muscles and slowed down his breathing, his mind was calm and he mustered up all his courage. He shot forward and suddenly, pressing his lips into the Elven girl's. This caught her off guard, she was even more surprised when the boy pulled away so quickly. Marius wiped his lips on his sleeves and looked away from her. "Alright, I held up my end of the bargain. Now you uphold yours."

The girl chuckled to herself and leaned up against a book case. She wore that same cocky grin that had been burned into his memory.

"Oh my dear Marius, I don't know shite about destruction magic. I'm only fifteen." Marius was feeling both confusion and anger, the two blended into a dangerous mix of what his mother called, teenage angst. "You really are an- oof!" A book had fallen an hit the girl on her head. Marius grinned as he brought the book his way using telekinesis.

"Ha! Looks like I got you-" A book flew into his head and sent him on his backside.

Ellinara threw herself onto the boy and the two began a fierce wrestling match. Rolling around the floor, pinning each other, biting, kicking, scratching, anything that could get the opponent to tap out. This went on for hours, eventually they were both tired out and called it a draw. They bid each other fair well and left.

* * *

When he arrived home, he once again tried to pick the lock, and once again his mother was there to greet him. The door flew open and he was pulled in by his collar. Before she could scold him for violating curfew, she smelt something on him. The strong scent of roses, upon further inspection she was able to tell this was from a girl. Serana was too tired to get onto him now, she tossed him a red potion with his name inscribed on it.

"Drink your blood and get to bed."


	6. Marius goes through puberty

Age: 15

Through out the many years of raising Marius, there were many moments of shock and surprise. He was a very peculiar child, having many unique little quirks and being a little too wise for his age. Right now was a moment of shock, Serana and Dovahkiin wore horror stricken expressions as they met Marius' gaze. Dovahkiin managed to move his mouth enough to ask a question.

"Wha...what did you say?" Dovahkiin asked in voice lower than a mutter.

"I'm becoming a werewolf!" Marius shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I...don't see any hair Marius." Serana muttered.

"No! It's right here." Marius drops his trousers and Serana lets out a sharp gasp. She falls onto her back as she faints, due to the Dovahkiin's shit reaction speed he fails to catch her.

"Oh shit, Marius you just made your mother faint! We'll talk about this later."

* * *

 _ **"Marius goes through puberty"**_

* * *

Marius sat inside his room, he was nose deep in his studies. He was so absorbed in his book that he didn't hear his father sit down beside him. Instead, when his Titan of a father sat down onto the bed he caused the bed to sink in. This action startled the poor boy and caused him to fall onto the wooden floor.

"Oh...hey dad." Marius muttered under his breath.

"Hey son...look, we need to have a talk." He gulped as he attempted to find the right words. He knew that this wouldn't be as easy as he thought, that bet he made with Serana really bit him hard in the ass. If he knew teaching Marius about the "spriggans and the trees" would be such a hassle. He would've sheltered the boy as much as possible. "Do you know what...sex is?"

After a brief period of silence, Marius looked up from his knees to meet his father's gaze. "Yeah...sorta. I have a vague idea but I don't really know."

While he was somewhat happy that Marius at least had an idea the hard part was far from over. Dovahkiin had no idea where to start, he himself, didn't have the best grasp on sex. His sex drive was borderline non-existent, he learnt about sex when he lost his virginity, and he never picked up on the not so subtle hints given by Aela and Serana. He was also nearing his thirties, which would be rather embarrassing to most people.

"Well...what do you know about it?" He asked.

"Well, I know that it makes babies." If the Dovahkiin wasn't the best father on the planet, he would've left it there. But he was the best father on the planet, and would pass on all his knowledge to his son. So further prying took place.

"Do you know how it happens?" He asked.

"The man puts his...penis in the...vagina."

"Correct, now...your mother wanted me to talk to you about a couple of things. One of them being...the...hair. And the other being how you feel." Marius raised a brow at his father and shook his head.

"Okay father, I'm ready."

"So about the hair, when you grow up...you start growing hair in certain places. Like you face, chest, legs, armpits, hell sometimes even your ears. It's normal to grow hair down there, and you're not turning into a werewolf. You're a vampire child after all." Marius let out a sigh of relief, but his celebration was too earlier. "So...have you...felt attracted to anyone? Don't worry, I'll keep quiet."

Marius lowered his head, and a bright red tint appeared upon his cheeks. He was incredibly embarrassed about something, Marius know that his father could read minds. So it was best he'd just come out and say it. "Aunt Aela, Empress Elisif, Ms. Lydia, and that one Redguard woman that said you and her-"

"Woah woah woah! I had no idea what...wait. What Redguard woman?" He asked.

"The woman in the Bannered Mare who said you and her worked together." Dovahkiin was genuinely confused, he didnt remember a Redguard woman in the Bannered Mare.

"Oh really, what work did I do for her?" He asked with a smile.

"Anal." Marius stated blankly, Dovahkiin stared wide eyed at his son. An overwhelming feeling of deja vu flooded him, then an iron grip clutched his ear and he felt himself being dragged out of the room.

"Serana! My love, please! I swear, I have no idea what he means by that! She must be some obsessed fan, you're the only woman for me! Please Serana, please!" Then the door to his parents room had shut, and he no longer heard his father's cries.

"What's anal?" Marius asked himself.

* * *

 _The next day_

"Then that's when I heard the screaming." Ellinara stared wide eyed at the boy, she knew he was naïve but not this naïve.

"You really are a dunce aren't ya?" Marius cocked a brow in confusion, Ellinara took a seat next to him on the bench and smoothened out her dress. "You're a dumb boy."

"Why are you calling me dumb?!" He asked, feeling rather offended but he'd never admit that out loud.

"No particular reason, I just like reminding you how dumb you are." He couldn't formulate words to say, so he just shot one of his signature scornful glares at her, earning such a glare put a smile on her face.

"Why are you even bothering me? I have nothing for you She-Elf."

"Your mother gave me twenty pieces to keep you out of trouble. But, I'm fiending for some mischief." Ellinara had that look in here eye, that's what Marius described it as. When she licked her lips and casted a predatory gaze upon him, as if he were a fresh kill. Every time he had seen that look, trouble came immediately after. "Let's hang out like we use to."

"I don't see how we changed the way we hang out? We still get in trouble like how we used to." Ellinara simply ignored his statement and got up from the bench, he was tempted to just let her walk off but he'd been so bored since he first came outside. "Ellinara wait!"

The girl slowed down and allowed the human to catch up with her.

"What're you planning this time?" He asked.

"Not sure, but we can find something to do. Let's head back to your place, shall we?" Before he could even answer she speed walk in the direction of his house. He let out a defeated sigh and dragged his feet behind her.

When they finally arrive at his house, his mother and father sit outside playing a game of chess. It was rumored all across Tamriel that the two had been playing one long continuous game, neither of them won. How ever, both of them come close to winning every once in a while, but neither of them actually win the game.

"How many times do I have to tell you Dovahkiin? You can't win against me."

"And neither can you, Mrs...Dovahkiin?"

"How do you expect to beat me if you don't even know your own last name?"

"I...I...I do know it. Just give me a second...Do-Do...Dovahkiin?"

Before he could easedrop any longer, he was pulled into the house by the Elven girl. Dovahkiin turned his head towards the slammed door, Serana did the same.

"Did you hear something?" Serana asked, Dovahkiin turned back towards the board and moved his thane in a position to better guard his High King and also creating an opening for attack. Serana's eyes widened in surprised.

"What?!"

"Ahhh yes Serana, look how the turn have tables."

* * *

"When you said that you wanted to come to my house, when my parents are gone, and the two of us would be alone. I didn't think that you'd want us to practice with swords."

"Did you think you were getting lucky?"

Marius grumbled under his breath, he sheathed his practice blade and took a seat. Before Ellinara could make another sarcastic comment, the two heard the door fly open. Beaming down upon them were the orange eyes of his mother, they resembled a set of twin fireballs staring that at any moment could set them ablaze.

"Marius dear, I didn't know you were having friends over." Her eyes glided over to Ellinara, though she never explicitly stated it, Ellinara's presence deeply disturbed her, and the Elvish girl could feel it. Deep within her, she could feel the hatred and anger radiating off of Serana. Ellinara attempted to rid some of the tension by extended her hand forward in an attempt to shake hers.

"Nice to me-"

"What were you doing with my baby?" Serana's tone could strike fear into Alduin himself, so it could do far worse to a skinny little Elven girl.

"I-I didn't do anything ma'am! We were just about to spar and-"

"Are you sure you two were sparring? Or is that one of those code words you kids are using now?!"

"No we weren't I swear! Boys are absolutely gross, especially the Human ones! We were sparring, see I have his sword..." Her sentence died off after that word, Serana began to size up the Elven girl. Her height suddenly rivaled that of a giant, the fires of Oblivion had completely enveloped the room, and Serana's skin was now as black as coal with burning eyes akin to that of Oblivion fire.

"Playing around with his sword huh?!" Her voice was booming and echoed throughout the plane.

"It was-"

"If you dare lay a finger on my boy, then I shall punish you with a fate so dreadful, that it shall make the most horrifying planes resemble a playground. Do you understand me!" Ellinara nodded meekly. "Good."

Then everything went back to normal.

"Oh, you must've been under one of my mom's illusions. Oblivion, a lot of fire, my giant mom?" Marius asked.

"You've seen it too?" Ellinara asked.

"Of course, she used it on me after the time we got caught stealing one of those pretty little stones from the High Queen. The only thing that made our experiences different was the fact I actual got spa-" He cut himself off there before revealing any more potential embarrassing details about himself. "We still sparing?"

"After what your mother did to me, no chance in Oblivion we're doing anything at your house again."

"So what about your place?" He asked.

"That's just as bad of an idea, my mother hates men with a passion."

"So she's even more of a racist than you are?"

"What? No not at all, my mother hates men. As in, she hates the gender. She also hates humans, especially Bretons."

"Oh, so she's sexually racist?"

"What even..."

"She hates men and humans, so if you add them together she's sexually racist."

"It doesn't work like that. You know what? I'm leaving."

And without any further words, Ellinara left the Dovah household, a strange sent of contentment had washed over Marius.

"Looks like I've one today's battle, no sparring required."

* * *

 ** _A few days later_**

* * *

Dovahkiin once again decided to take Marius on a fishing trip. This time it wasn't for a lesson, but an escape from the busy Solitude life. The two sat in their little wooden boat, patiently watching the waters underneath them, waiting for the unlucky fish to catch themselves onto their hooks. Dovahkiin turned to his son with a wide smile on his face, proud that he raised this boy to become such a mature and strong man. Soon, this would be Nirn's next hero.

"Dad?"

"What is it boy?"

"About the other day..."

"Yes..."

"I'm still confused about a little something, and it's kinda been eating me up."

"On with it..."

"And, now I'm being pressured by Ellinara about it and it's putting me in a weird spot."

"That being..."

"I just don't know what-"

"SPIT IT OUT BOY!"

"What's anal?"

"..." Dovahkiin stood up in silence and dove into the cold water of The Pale.


End file.
